Allure
by Fullmetal-Alchemist-Resolution
Summary: A series of intimate drabbles between Roy and Riza. Royai.
1. Silk

Fullmetal Alchemist: Resolution

**The first chapter of our smexy Royai drabble series u~ All of the chapters in this drabble series come from prompts we were given on our ask royai account on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. All belongs to Hiromu Arakawa._**

* * *

Roy slid his fingertips smoothly down her sides, dipping them into her curves and pressing his palms against her hips. Riza bowed her head down, gently biting the lobe of his ear and tugged softly—_too_ softly, Roy thought. He glanced at her, silently encouraging her as she met his gaze. Riza closed her eyes, a flicker of understatement, and Roy felt a feeling of relief fill him… yet nothing happened.

Roy furrowed his eyebrows, displeased, and Riza responded with small kisses along his collar bone. He let out a sigh and coiled his arms around her waist, waiting. She was in control, and he traced little circles in the small of her back as he lay there, completely hers.

The soft silk of her nightgown left him fidgety and eager; he wanted it off, but he kept gliding his hand up and down her spine as she popped the buttons of his shirt one by one. His other hand wondered down, sensually massaging the inside of her thigh. Riza quickly lowered her head to kiss him heavily, sinking into him naturally as he pulled her closer in need.

The bottom of her nightgown began scrunching up slowly, another hand pulling hastily at her strap. Riza took his hand and gave him a look—a look Roy was too familiar with—and he scowled a bit, defeated. She exposed his shoulder and kissed it softly, her fingers pulling teasingly at the hem of his pants. Roy's hands kept still at her back, his gaze following her body hungrily. The silk moved with her, the dim lights lazily reflecting orange up her curves, her chest.

He wanted her, _needed_ her, and he looked up at her in that moment. Riza cupped his face gently, her lips lingering over his, barely touching. A small smile shaped, and Roy tilted his head back, a content hum in his throat, and she began unzipping his pants.


	2. Oops

Roy spun Riza to face him, the hot water pricking at his back. He nodded towards the bottle, resting his hands on her waist. Riza took the bottle, the shampoo sluggishly falling into her palm. Roy grinned eagerly as she entangled her fingers gently into his hair, dipping his head down a little for her while she lathered soothingly.

A small, content groan filled the air; Riza sighed and smiled a little as his face lost tension.

"That feels good," he muttered lowly, pulling her closer without thinking. She pressed her skin further into his, the water tricking down between them. Riza looked up at him, satisfied at every small noise of pleasure he made in his throat. He lowered his head further, his mouth at her ear, murmuring, "I'll make _you_ feel good next."

Riza's face flushed, silencing him with a tug at his hair. Roy winced and glanced at her, a small smirk present. "I'll make yo— _ow!_"

Roy's left eye closed, a sharp sting scraping underneath the eyelid. Gasping quietly, he hissed, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Are you alright?" Riza asked hastily, worried. She carefully removed Roy's hand from his eye which kept twitching shut. "Here, let me see." Slowly, _gently_, she pried the eyelid open; his eye was stained red.

"It's not that bad," Roy insisted, taking her hand and weaving his fingers between hers. "Really."

"I'm sorry." Riza looked up at him and frowned. "It's my fault."

Roy bowed his head down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering. "It was an accident."

"Let me make it up to you."

Roy sighed, resting his chin on top of her head for a moment before pulling away and giving her face a good look. She felt bad—he could see she did. She wouldn't back down from this; her stubbornness was something he knew all too well.

Riza watched him, her gaze always shifting to his half open eye. Suddenly, Roy closed it and grasped both of her wrists with his hands, pushing her slowly against the wall with his body, his breath hot down her neck. Riza's eyes widened a little, taken back.

"… Well, perhaps there _is_ a way you can make it up to me…"


	3. Rain

The room was dark, heavy. Spots of blurred white painted the black, seeping in from the half open window. The silence was broken by the rain; that and the sound of their breathing

Riza lay in Roy's arms, her skin sticking to his. His fingertips left little sensations of warmth along her hip, her chest rising and falling evenly, finally beginning to catch her breath.

The rain beat softly against the glass window, the rhythm sporadic and pure. Riza inhaled slowly, his smell intoxicating. She put her lips to his collar, unmoving, wanting him—but her body was coaxing her to sleep instead.

Roy smiled, his eyes closed, as he held her closer. He kissed the top of her head gently, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Riza placed her head into the crook of his neck, kissing lazily.

"I love you," Roy muttered without thought, half asleep. Riza felt herself smile against his skin, a feeling of warmth filling her. The rain kept cascading, hard and heavy.

"I love you, too."


	4. Holster

Grasping his tie, she slid it off smoothly, tossing it aside. Roy shrugged off his jacket as she brought her lips to his neck softly, and he closed his eyes, his shoulders dropping tension.

His fingertips glided down her curves smoothly, the dress faintly reflecting starlight from the the window. As her kisses trailed to his collarbone, he desperately began finding himself fumbling blindly for the zipper on her back.

Riza pressed her body into his as he pulled the dress down past her chest. She pulled herself away a little so he could dip his head to her breast, leaving light kisses. Letting out a soft hum in her throat, Riza tilted her head back, gripping the sleeve of his shirt in need.

"You want it off?" he murmured against her skin, and she responded with a tug. Grinning, he unbuttoned hastily, the shirt soon on the ground beside them. A moment later she forced his head back down to her chest, and he complied eagerly as she coiled her arms around him.

His hands slipped slowly into the slits of her dress, careful of her holster. He ran his finger smoothly over it, feeling himself getting harder. "Loaded?"

Riza glanced down at him; he already knew the answer. Cautiously he removed the holster, resting his hand flat on her thigh. She weaved her fingers into his hair, his nose pressed into the crook of her neck.

He brought his lips to her ear, gently tugging at the lobe with his teeth. "Now let's get the rest off," he muttered lowly as he brought her towards the bed.


End file.
